


Ascension

by starry_eyes



Category: Hot Sick
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyes/pseuds/starry_eyes
Summary: Johnnie and Valentine let off a little steam in the bathroom at Cobra's. Shit gets messy, just like them.





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softvenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvenus/gifts).



It had been a good night so far. The Situation had been sold out; fans had clamoured at the stage door; and now Johnnie Desiree was out at Cobra’s with his three best friends and bandmates.  
Valentine threw his head back and sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand without a care in the world who saw him, before giving Johnnie a sneaky wink. Matt gave him a clap on the back and Emerson said something, though Johnnie was too focused on the way that Valentine kept looking at him. His pupils were blown, his eyeliner was smudged, and his dark, curly hair was unruly and wild, giving him an almost debauched appearance. Uncharacteristically awkward, Johnnie chewed his lip; he was so suave when fans flirted with him, but when it was Val - when it was Val, God, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d been denying that there was anything between them since college but, lately, whenever he saw his band mate flirting with the guys and girls they brought on stage, his gut twisted.

He looked up from the glass in front of him with a start when Matt clicked his fingers in front of his face. He was still wearing those damn sunglasses in the middle of a club.  
“I said, do you want some?” he asked, exasperated from asking him multiple times with no response. He shook a little packet of colourful powder at the singer, who eyed it up interestedly. He wet his lips.  
“Sure,” he replied. His gaze trailed over the table as Matt cut him some lines, knowing that they were unlikely to be bothered by staff or other patrons, and then up to meet Valentine’s eyes. The guitarist was watching him with a wry smile on his face and a giggle bubbled out of his chest as he was caught staring.  
“You alright, Val?” Johnnie asked, his voice coming out weaker than he had intended it to. “You look fucked.”  
Val just nodded. Johnnie blinked at him before turning back to the line of Molly on the table and plucking a dollar bill from Matt to snort it with. The powder burned his nose, his eyes watered, and his body trembled with anticipation. Then, he sat back, passing the note back to the drummer, and waited for it to hit him.

It wasn’t long before his inhibitions melted away and he twitched his leg, feeling as though he was full of excess energy. Everything seemed heightened - the bass in the music; the club lights; the smell of liquor all seemed so much more vibrant than before. Valentine scooched around the table to sit next to Johnnie and put a hand on his thigh, a little tentatively at first, though he gripped it more confidently when the singer leaned into his touch. They gave each other equally hungry smiles.  
Valentine gestured vaguely to Emerson and Matt, who were sat opposite them and seemingly very enamoured with each other, disregarding their surroundings.  
“You wanna give these two some privacy?” Val murmured in Johnnie’s ear. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.”  
Johnnie knew full well what that was code for, the two having had their fair share of quickies in the bathroom back in college. Valentine excused himself from the table as Emerson and Matt chattered to each other, dismissing him though not really paying much attention. With any luck, they wouldn’t notice how long their bathroom trip would take.

A few minutes passed and Johnnie followed Valentine’s lead, wandering over to the men’s bathroom, which was mercifully free of sick. Usually, Cobra’s was a shithole. They just came because the drink was cheap and they could lay low without screaming fans coming up and interrupting their celebrations with a request for an autograph.  
He spotted Valentine’s worn-in Docs poking out from under a cubicle door and grinned to himself.  
“Val?” he called. The door swung open after some fumbling with a stuck lock and his band mate greeted him with a coy smile and dilated pupils. Johnnie immediately took note of the way his ripped jeans strained and the way the bulge pressed against his crotch when his best friend wrapped his arms around his neck and started to press haphazard, open-mouthed kisses to his lips.  
“God, I’ve wanted you all night,” the guitarist breathed against his skin. Johnnie let out a stuttering sigh. For once, he was speechless, and just let Val do all the talking. “You have no idea what you do to me.”  
His words were punctuated with an inadvertent buck of his hips which made Johnnie’s whole body set alight with lust. Out of all of the fans, the models, the Playboy Bunnies that he could have, all he really needed was right in front of him. He returned Valentine’s kisses greedily, with grabbing hands and teeth clashing as if they were desperate virgins again. Valentine pawed at the zipper of Johnnie’s leather pants pathetically, too high to undo it properly, and Johnnie made quick work of it before Valentine scrambled to pull his boxers down. The guitarist dropped to his knees and groaned at the sight in front of him, wrapping his arms around Johnnie’s slim waist and opening his mouth to engulf his length. Johnnie hissed and immediately grabbed the closest thing to him - Valentine’s long hair -, twisting his fingers into it. It only seemed to spur Valentine on more. He looked up at Hot Sick’s frontman through his dark eyelashes and groaned around Johnnie’s cock, drool slicking his lips and dripping down his chest depravedly.  
“God…” Johnnie groaned throatily as he squeezed his eyes shut. Valentine was way too good at this. Having been friends - maybe a little more than that, though that was a discussion to save for later - for so long, he knew everything that made the singer tick and what he liked best, mostly from various ‘hypothetical’ conversations that they had had when they had both tried to convince themselves that they were straight, and definitely not into each other. Johnnie had to stifle a snort at the thought of it, and distracted himself by looking at the doodles and graffiti on the wall that hinted of previous trysts from other patrons of Cobra’s.  
With an obscene popping sound, Valentine pulled himself off of Johnnie’s cock and brought his hands around to stroke it and fondle his balls.  
“You can be a little rougher with me, you know,” he cooed with a grin. “I can take it.”  
The tips of Johnnie’s ears went red.  
“Fuck my throat, damn it.”  
Johnnie didn’t need to be told twice; he gripped Valentine’s hair like handlebars and yanked him towards his dick, forcing him down with firm hands. Valentine emitted a surprised gurgle and was thankful that he didn’t gag as Johnnie used him just like he’d wanted - like some kind of fuck toy or whore. Johnnie watched with a pleased smirk on his face as Valentine’s eyeliner began to smear and he tightened his grip on his hair, making a blush rise on Val’s high cheekbones. He thrusted down his throat with a swift pace, fast enough to make Val have to grasp his thighs to keep himself upright.  
Soon enough, tears were streaming down his face and he struggled for air, pushing desperately against Johnnie’s thighs and trying to get him to let go, he just needed a moment to catch his breath - but Johnnie was too close, too far gone, and too caught in the moment to stop.  
“C’mon, sweetheart,” he rasped, his breathing ragged, “C’mon, just a lil’ more, I’m so fucking-”  
Valentine looked up at him tearfully and obediently stopped struggling. He could taste salt and sweat in his mouth - trust Johnnie to not have bothered with a shower after the show - and he tried to focus on just that instead. His nails dug into Johnnie’s pale skin and he levelled his breathing, though he still shuddered with each breath.  
Johnnie’s thrusts sped up when he felt that tell-tale burn in his gut, his vocabulary dissolving into grunts and broken sentences, trying to warn Val. He let out one long groan and pulled Valentine so close that his nose was buried in his pubes as he shot his cum down his throat. Valentine swallowed it eagerly before sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“God damn,” he wheezed, taking a moment to gulp thickly and catch his breath. Johnnie had staggered backwards and was leaning against the cubicle door, running his hands over his face. His cock slowly started to soften, though it gave a twitch of interest when Valentine spoke, making the guitarist smirk with satisfaction. He stumbled to his feet and ran a hand through his curls before giving Johnnie a wink and leaving him to make himself presentable. Johnnie groaned and tucked himself away. He wandered over to the sinks to splash himself with cold water and made his way back to the table where Matt and Emerson gave the two a knowing look.  
“So…” Emerson began, a blush colouring his cheeks. Matt just barked out a laugh and continued:  
“Do we get an invite next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone sorry i haven't posted in like 3492379 years and sorry that the first thing i post in ages is some self-gratuitous oc smut  
> i'll maybe update heaviside academy soon or even rewrite it bc i started writing with no idea of a plot and idk where i was going with it lolol  
> and i'll maybe do more overwatch fics  
> and i'll maybe even do some x reader stuff  
> anyway uh enjoy


End file.
